1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a test sample carrying apparatus and, more particularly, to a test-cylinder carrying apparatus for conveniently and securely transporting concrete test-cylinders from a field location to testing location.
2. Prior Art
In construction, concrete is a building material composed of mineral aggregates, cement, and water. Generally, the aggregates consist of fine gravels and sand, and the cement is Portland cement. These materials are mixed with water in specific ratios, after which a hydration process occurs in which the water is absorbed by the cement, and the hydrated cement binds the aggregates into a hard, durable, stone-like material. Concrete is the most widely used man-made building material on Earth, found in everything from building foundations to walls, roadways and driveways, bridges and overpasses, gateposts and fences. So prevalent is the use of concrete that, each year, more than 6 billion tons are produced—one ton for each man, woman, and child on the planet.
To be reliable in building application, ready-mix or fresh-poured concrete must be cured and then tested for its compressive strength. These tests must be performed by a certified ACI (American Concrete Institute) Concrete Field Testing Technician, Grade I; and are generally performed on two varieties of concrete poured into test-cylinders on the job-site; field-cured test-cylinders, which cure or set at the job-site; and standard-cured test-cylinders, which are cured in a laboratory under standardized conditions.
In either case, the certified testing technician follows a strict protocol for filling the test-cylinders—6″×12″ or 4″×8″ plastic canisters; mixing and tamping-down the concrete to remove all air pockets; sealing the cylinders to prevent contamination; labeling the cylinders accurately and clearly; and finally, carefully transporting the cylinders to the location in which they will cure. The site for curing will depend on ambient temperature and other considerations; in winter, for example, freezing temperatures are to be avoided. Temperature-controlled curing boxes are sometimes used for test-cylinders. In many cases, a water-bath will be prepared, and the test-cylinders—which are watertight when closed—will be set upright in the bath to cure. The cylinders must be transported to the testing lab within 48 hours of collection.
Clearly, the certified testing technician must spend considerable time and energy in transporting the test-cylinders. Like the rest of the testing work, transporting the cylinders must be done in a prescribed manner. According to guidelines issued by the National Ready Mix Concrete Association, “Move cylinder molds with fresh concrete very carefully by supporting the bottom.” This is possible, of course, if one is moving the cylinders one by one—a process that is slow, inconvenient, and time-consuming.
Accordingly, a need remains for a test-cylinder carrying apparatus in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing an apparatus that is convenient and easy to use, lightweight yet durable in design, and designed for conveniently and securely transporting concrete test-cylinders.